A Sakura Moon
by Zero's Neko-Blossom
Summary: What will happen for half-siblings Sakura and Shiki and the rest of the Vampire Knight gang, when pure-bloods Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke enrolled at Cross academy? Why is Itachi suspicious of his father and Kaname?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was unhappy with the role I had placed Itachi in among other things so I have decided to edit all of the posted chapters. Sorry to all the readers who liked the direction the story was heading in. Also changed the relationship between Kakashi and Sakura to actually blood-relatives (father and daughter.)

* * *

It started as a night like any other…the three of us, Kakashi (Sakura's father), Shiki, and myself were out at the local pub and we were just eating and talking just like any other family. Unfortunately it was not meant to end like any other night, six men walked by our table and slipped us a crisp white business card with a blood red rose outlined in silver printed on it. First thought after seeing the card…_oh shit vampire hunters_…

As dad waved down our waitress and Shiki and I shrugged on our coats I kept my mind's eye fixed on the hunters, memorized their scents on the card, _and_ thought up a battle strategy…man it's good to be a vampire sometimes. Anyway…as we left I heard the hunters get up as we stepped through the door.

"Dad…" I whispered.

"I know Sakura," he responded quietly, "We need to lead them away from the town first,"

"We could lead them to our public mansion…" Shiki suggested offhandedly, "After all we do have two…"

We all thought about Shiki's logic as we kept walking, "He has a point after all not only do we have two mansions but they were both far enough from the town that no one will get hurt…well except for the hunters and possibly us depending on how tough these dumb asses are," I pointed out.

Without saying a word Dad began to head to our public mansion. I still had my mind's eye on the hunters and while I altered my battle strategy for the more expansive space of our mansion I kept checking to make sure that they didn't lose us during the current wild goose chase that was so casually going on at that moment.

"It doesn't make sense…why would they reveal themselves to us at the pub?" Shiki murmured, "Why not just follow us as we leave?"

Dad appeared to either not have heard him or chose to ignore him, "I don't know maybe they thought they knew how we were going to react if they followed us and wanted to see how we would react to knowing they were at the pub and knowing that they were going to follow us?" I tried to reason.

"We would have gone straight to our public mansion anyway," Dad deadpanned.

"Why?" I questioned then went on to answer me own question, "Wait… OH MY GOD! We are going to miss the soiree that the Ichijou's are hosting! Damn vampire hunters they have ruined my chance to see Aidou-kun before school starts!" _As if I care if I see Aidou or not, he is so annoying, why do I have to marry him again? Oh yeah, because dad says so, damn!_

"Oh well, you'll see him tomorrow at school," Kakashi stated nonchalantly with a shrug. Shiki grabbed my shoulder as a sign to slow down, "You don't actually care about Aidou, do you?" he whispered in my ear in his usual dead-pan tone.

I sniffed the air before answering him the last part coming out as a shrill squeak that Kakashi heard, "Can we talk about it sometime when we don't have six-…wait…scratch that…_**thirty-six…hunters…on…our…tail?**_" My words seemed to hang in the air as we wasted no time breaking into a run towards our public home.

It was not even two minutes after running at a break-neck pace that we had reached the front door of the mansion. Once we got inside knowing that it would take the hunters another eight hours to get there we started to devise a plan to defend ourselves.

After living through half an hour of Shiki and Dad bickering I suggested _**my**_ plan. Which in a nutshell is set up a shit load of traps, a sniper's nest on the highest point on the flat roof of the mansion that used a nifty little invention that we built, an automated belt fed sniper rifle hooked up to a motion sensor, have automated machine guns on the front and back porch and on the porch on the left and right side of the house, claymores just inside the back and front doors, and if the hunters _**somehow **_survive all of that and remain persistent to eliminate us then we wait inside and when they come in we go all medieval on their asses.

With seven hours to go until the hunters' arrival Shiki and Kakashi took a moment to look like a pair of blood thirsty psychopaths, which I probably looked like while I explained my plan, before we started the set up. I set up the sniper rifle and its necessary components, Dad covered the traps which started fifteen meters from the mansion and went out to the fifty meter mark, and Shiki saw to the claymores and automated machine guns.

With two hours to go we decided to call everyone from school tell them not to come over until we called them and gave them the okay, at least that's what Shiki and I did Dad just called the Ichijou's and apologized for us not being able to make it to the soiree. By the time we finished that there was still half an hour to go so we thought, hey why not make things a little more theatrical and dress up like those human portrayed vampires in the old black and white movies? Come two in the morning we heard the hunters screaming as they died either from the traps (mostly land mines Dad pointed out amusedly), by being turned to Swiss cheese by the machine guns, or silently from a head shot from the sniper. In the end out of the thirty-six sent after us only six managed to get up the porch steps and only five through the front door.

"IT ENDS HERE BLOOD SUCKERS!" shouted the hunters.

"Oh really?" I inquired peacefully.

"YOU DIE NOW!" they cried.

"We'll see about that," Shiki deadpanned from beside me.

And with that the three of us swooped down from the upstairs landing, of course they tried to shoot us once we had a solid footing. _Idiots_. We dodged all their bullets. Before they realized it Shiki had beheaded two hunters and Dad had impaled one on his hand. And me? I was busy annoying the last two by dancing out of harm's way each time they shot at me.

"Sakura quit playing with your food," Dad called straight-faced from the side lines.

"Yes daddy," I giggled sweetly before grabbing one the last hunters just as the other fire his last rounds at me. After tossing his body to the side I danced a little closer to the last survivor, he tried to fire at me only to hear his gun click

"Fuck," he muttered as he started to panic. He reached for his knife sheathed on his hip only to have me grab his hand and pull it to my face before guiding it down to my left breast.

"Feel that?" I asked, "That my heart breaking as it beats because I have to kill such a handsome man so that I can continue living." I took a step closer to him before I kissed him lightly on his lips, "I'm sorry," I whispered as I pulled away. Then I snapped his neck cleanly in two, "Not," I laughed and dropped his body. But apparently the guy I used as a meat shield earlier didn't quite die because just as I turned to call to Dad and Shiki he shot my leg. Pain seared through me as I crumpled to the ground and screamed. Shiki must have smelled my blood due to the fact that the very next moment the guy was beheaded by a very pissed off Shiki.

I grabbed his head and drank all the blood from it as Kakashi pulled the bullet out of my leg, I felt nerve, muscle, lean fat, and flesh repair itself after the obstruction was gone. "Bloody bastard! How dare you hurt my sister!" Shiki hissed at the now headless body. _Well, half-sister, but whatever._

"Three hours until sun rise let's clean up before it becomes too uncomfortable to," Dad instructed. Two hours later there is not even a speck of brain matter left and we have all retreated to our rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Evening

Hatake Mansion:

"Shiki! Sakura! You two are going to be late if you don't get up soo-" we heard Dad call as he knocked on our bedroom door. Of course he stopped mid-sentence upon finding our beds empty and covers disturbed as if we just got out of bed.

"We're in the kitchen Dad!" I called.

"Idiot," Shiki muttered impatiently.

"Whatever, we better get going," I asserted,"See ya Dad!" Then downing my breakfast (mmm…blood tablets and water,) I left the kitchen with Shiki hot on my heels.

We headed towards the garage as I thought of how to get to school tonight.

"Motorcycles," Shiki deadpanned as he answered my silent question.

We smiled at each other and walked past the Porsche, Mustang, Corvette (we have four or five of each) and right up to our customized bikes. As I climbed on my Suzuki GSX R600 and Shiki climbed on his Honda-VFR-1000 Dad came running out the garage door and jumped into his silver Porsche. Opening the garage door Shiki and I sped out as soon as the door was high enough for us to slip out underneath it.

"Stupid kids," Dad muttered from the driver's seat in the Porsche.

Fifteen minutes later the two of us were racing into the school parking lot and skidded to a full stop (Night Class Only, of course) with Dad pulling in behind us.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" howled all the guys as they swarmed around my motorcycle.

"KYA! SHIKI-KUN!" squealed all the girls hording around my brother.

"Alright that's enough all of you! All Day-Class students return to your dorms IMMEDIATELY!" growled Zero peevishly before grumbling as he walked towards us as the fans ran away to stand behind Yukki, "Damn fan-girls with their 'KYA! KYA!' whenever the guy they love to drool over shows up at school."

"We don't look that much different from the others, right?" I whispered to Shiki, "I mean we do wear the same uniform and we are vampires."

"We are on the cover of every magazine though not the others," my brother stated flatly. Before I could respond my eyes were covered and had I not seen the angry flash in Zero's eyes then Aidou would be a pile of ash.

"Guess who Sakura-chan!" Adiou whispered with a sing-song tone.

"Not hard to do, Love," I answered flatly. I could tell by the sad sigh, not unlike a sad dog, that Aidou was pouting.

"Humour me, please Darling?" Aidou asked pouted.

"Oh, I don't know! Is it my one and only love, Aidou-kun?" I squeaked sarcastically.

"Aw you're no fun sometimes Sakura-chan," huffed Aidou as he uncovered my eyes in favour of placing his hands on my hips and turn me around to kiss me. _Ew._ Before he could begin to make-out with me Zero cleared his throat irritably.

"What?"snapped Aidou crossly.

At this point Yukki decided that things need a gentler touch than Zero could provide, "Um…Sakura-senpai…um…Aidou-senpai…" well at least she tried to break us apart; clearly Aidou's actions towards me had made her uncomfortable.

"What Yukki is trying to say Aidou-_senpai_ is quit trying to devour Sakura-chan's face and get to class," snarled Zero.

"First off Sakura-chan is _my girlfriend_ so I'll make out with her when I feel like it. Secondly Sakura-chan is _**my**_ girlfriend meaning only I can call her Sakura-chan. Thirdly I am-"

"Aidou-_kun_ that is enough go on ahead clearly Zero needs to speak with me," I reprimanded firmly before turning him towards Kaname-sama and the others and pushing him in their general direction.

Once Aidou had resentfully left I saw Zero visibly relax, well somewhat before he turned to me and spoke with a softer tone, "Sakura-chan the chairman needs to speak with you."

"Oh? Did he say what about?" I requested tenderly. I know what happened to Zero and wanted to help him through the aftermath._ 'Damned Aunt Shizuka and her need for revenge! And __if only Aidou wasn't so possessive and I not betrothed to him.'_

"No, he just asked that I bring to see him," he said before offering me his arm, "Shall we?"

"Hmmm such a gentleman," I purred delicately as I took said arm earning a soft smile from Zero. _'Yukki definitely is not in the immediate area he would never act so venerable with her here to witness it. Aaaah I wish you would smile more often, Zero, it makes you so handsome.'_ I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I did not see that I had been staring at Zero.

"Um…Sakura-chan?" he muttered quietly while he blushed.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry…" I murmured as I began to look away before zero caught my chin tenderly in his hand.

"No it's alright I just thought you were going to say something," he amended.

"Oh. No I was just thinking," I sighed sadly.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he enquired.

"I just wish I did not have to be with Aidou."

"You don't love him?"

"No I don't. I just try to act like I can at least tolerate him so that Dad won't worry. Why do you ask?" Instead of a verbal answer Zero…well…grabbed my shoulders, crashed my body against his and smashed our lips together. Without missing a beat I responded by melting into him and the kiss. Unconsciously his hands slipped down to my waist and I locked my arms behind his neck as we deepened the kiss. The world just seemed to melt away, that is until we both heard the sound of a text book crash to the floor and I was forcefully yanked away from Zero.

"_STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SAKURA!_" Aidou yowled enraged as he pulled me behind him, "Sakura-chan are you alright?" Hearing the commotion from inside his office Chairman Cross came rushing outside with Kaname-sama not far behind.

Recovering from the shock created by Aidou's sudden appearance I plucked his hands off my shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Aidou," I apologized straight-faced.

"For what Sakura-chan?" he requested innocently as if it was not obvious.

"For not being truthful about my feelings towards you." I dead-panned before walking over to stand beside Zero. Though out the whole exchange the chairman and Kaname-sama had stayed silent, one out of child-like confusion and the other out of thoughtfulness. Yukki then came walking down the hall humming happily, apparently _she_ was having a good evening.

"Hm? What's going on?" Yukki asked turning to face Kaname-sama.

"I am not sure but I think Aidou and Sakura just broke up," Kain informed her expressionlessly.

Taking Zero's hand in my own I turned to the chairman, "You wanted to speak with me Chairman Cross?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, come right in I need to ask a favour of you Sakura-chan," the chairman chirped, got to love how easily distracted he can be, as he stepped into his office.

_Five Minutes Later_

"Do you understand Sakura-chan?" dead-panned the chairman while looking out the window behind his desk.

"Go to the compound speak with Mikoto Uchiha, pick up the Uchiha heirs, and come back to Cross Academy," I regurgitated my instructions verbatim.

"Good!" Cross cheeped happily spinning around to face me beaming, "Go on then Kakashi is waiting for you to get the keys to the Porsche."

As I walked up to the door of the classroom I saw that Dad was standing waiting for me looking disturbed.

_'Great Aidou told him what he saw between Zero and I.'_

"I was going to talk to you about what happened with Aidou, but it can wait until later," Dad rationalized solemnly as he handed me the keys to the car, "Be safe." All I could do was nod before turning to walk down the hall to head out of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

30 Minutes Later

Uchiha Mansion:

Mikoto's POV

I stood on the front porch waiting, in the shadows as not to be seen by anyone who would wish to do my sons or any of my loved ones harm, for the vampire who would be escorting Sasuke-chan and Itachi-chan to Cross Academy. I looked down thinking of what would happen shortly after they both left, blinking away the tears that had sprung into my eyes. I loved my husband dearly, but if he really was planning to kill the vampire council then I had to do something.

I heard the front door open and close before I felt Itachi-chan place the blanket around my shoulders. "Okaasan, you'll catch cold if you stand out here in nothing but your evening gown," he whispered. Then we both heard it-the sound of tires on the gravel drive way. We looked up to see a silver Porsche pull up in front of the porch steps and a girl step out the driver door. She was smartly dressed in what appeared to be a school uniform and had deep red hair like blood and deep dark grey eyes. _'Ah! Saku-chan you've grown since I last saw you, of course you were only 7-years old then! And you look just like your mother did when she was your age, well, aside from your eyes definitely Kakashi's!'_ "Kon'nichiwa," she smiled as she began to walk up the steps, half way she continued speaking, "Mikoto-sama, Itachi-san it's good to see you both again." Saku-chan whispered softly. _'Just as formal and soft-spoken as the last time I saw you too.'_

"Likewise Sakura-san. Is there something you needed?" Itachi-chan questioned playing dumb after sensing Fugaku-kun just in the door. _'Good, Itachi-chan. We can't risk your father finding out that you and I know what he's planning.'_

"Sakura, I trust you'll take good care of our sons in Mikoto's and my place, while they attend Cross Academy" Fugaku hissed as he came to join us on the porch with Sasuke-chan in tow, our sons' bags in hand. _'Typical, Fugaku never did like Saku-chan. Stupid traditional ideals of pure-bloods should only have children with fellow pure-bloods.'_ Itachi's face remained stoney while Sasuke blurted, "But aren't you coming too Okaasan? Otosan?" Fugaku and I shook our heads, "No Sasuke-chan this is a trip that you and Itachi-chan will go on alone with Saku-chan," I then turned to Saku-chan, "You will take good care of them won't you?"

"Of course, no harm will come to them while they're by my side or on the school grounds," she replied solemnly nodding once.

"As if she can protect them," Fugaku hissed quietly as he turned to head back inside the mansion, "Damned mixed blood bitch." I glared in Fugaku's direction for a second before turning to Sasuke-chan and Itachi-chan, "Sayonara watashi no musuko…(Good-bye my sons)," I whispered sadly as I started to follow Fugaku-kun inside, steely myself for what I had to do.

"Sayonara okaasan…(Good-bye mother)," muttered Sasuke-chan and Itachi-chan.

Sakura POV

"Moshiwake arimasenga, shika shi, wareware wa kon shuppatsu suru hitsuyo ga aru. (I am sorry, but we have to leave now)" I murmured politely.

"Hai, Sakura-san arigato. (Yes, thank you Sakura-san)" Itachi-san muttered quietly before climbing into the front passenger seat in the Porsche he turned to Sasuke, "Come on, Sasuke."

"Hai," he responsed as he turned to climb in the back seat.

I don't know why but I had a feeling that there was more going on here than I knew. That feeling also told me that Itachi-san knew something that I didn't. I shared a with Itachi-san look that told him we had to talk later before pulling out of the driveway and heading to the school. A second gut-feeling told me that it was going to be some time before Itachi-san and I would get to talk and that it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

A Sakura Moon

Chapter 4

_**Half an hour later**___

As I pulled into the school parking lot I noticed that Dad and Shiki were standing beside the Porsche's usual spot.

"Good to see that you're safe, Sakura," Shiki muttered gently before looking at Sasuke and Itachi, "Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama it's good to see you both."

"Itachi-san and Sasuke-san will start attending class here tomorrow evening," I explained as I climbed out of the car and grabbed their bags out of the trunk, "Come on I'll show you to the dorms so that we can drop off your things before you meet with the chairman."

"Lead the way Sakura-chan," Sasuke purred flirtatiously while looking at me with bedroom eyes, actions that earned them a low warning growl from Shiki.

"Sakura don't forget that I need to talk to you later about what happened with Aidou later," Dad reminded me firmly as I turned my back to him.

"," I sighed as I walked away. _'Did he have to mention that now!'_

_**10 minutes later**___

As we came to the dorm gates the gate keeper looked up from his log book.

"Sakura-sama, you should be in class at the moment," he croaked with the gentle reprimanding tone of a grandfather.

I gave him a gentle smile and directed his attention to Sasuke and Itachi, "Thank you for your concern gate keeper, but I'm a bit busy. Chairman Cross has requested that I help these two adapt to the school this evening."

"Ah. My apologizes, I was not aware that you were on an errand for the chairman," he amended quietly.

"No worries, you are just looking out for what is in my best interest," I consoled, "Well, best be on our way now. Sasuke-san and Itachi-san, this way please. Good night gate keeper."

"Good night," he rasped before turning back to his log book and scribbling in our visit to the dorm.

_**Dorm foyer**___

"Okay, welcome to the Night Class Dorm, also referred to as the Moon Dorm," I explained professionally with my eyes closed, "All of the Night Class lives here throughout the school year. We are only allowed to leave school grounds on predetermined vacations and holidays, days off, and special occasions. Now unless either of you have any questions, let's find a room for the both of you," I finished turning my back to the brothers.

"Just one question first, which room is yours?" Sasuke purred teasingly.

"The same one as Shiki and Touya of course," I chirped before ending in a voice as cold as death's touch, "now follow me to your room." Of course I did not miss Sasuke's smirk, or Itachi-san glaring at Sasuke's behaviour. _'Ugh! Can't wait to get rid of Sasuke! He's going to drive me insane!'_

"If you'll excuse me for a moment Sakura-san, I must speak with the chairman immediately. Sasuke will show me to our room later," Itachi-san claimed with a reassuring smile to me before turning to leave, "And you don't have to worry Sakura-san I know my way the to the chairman's office already, I came with Okaa-sama when she enrolled Sasuke and I here in the first place"

_**20 min later outside Chairman Cross' office window**___

"Now isn't this romantic?" Sauke moaned as he slowly wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other stuffed a cloth in my mouth, "A nice walk outside under the full moon the two of us utterly alone together."

'Wait a second what is he-'

Suddenly he began kissing my neck, I tried to break away only to realize that he had my arms pinned to my sides. Then I felt it, his fangs piercing my neck. _'NO! My blood belongs to Zero-kun! Not this Uchiha twit!'_

I tried to scream for help but my attempts were muffled by the cloth in my mouth, I then tried to spit out the handkerchief but it was too big and too far back in my mouth.

_**Zero's POV**_

_'Absolutely no girls from the day class tonight…Huh…that's a nice surprise' _Then the scent hit me like both a tonne of brick and a lighting strike at the same time. Sakura's blood! The smell had caused me to freeze mid-step, but my protective- no my possessiveness, of Sakura made me break into a run the next second. Breaking out of the tree line, I drew the Bloody Rose and aimed the asshole drinking from **MY** girlfriend. I fired, just a warning shot by his outside leg, but he felt it. With a yowl of pain he released Sakura and dropped down to grasp at his throbbing leg. I reloaded Bloody Rose and aimed at him again, "You okay Sakura-chan?" I asked without taking my eyes off of the asshole. I looked at her when no answer came only she was not standing where she had been a moment ago; she was lying on the ground unconscious. Without thinking I rushed to Sakura-chan's side to see if she was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

A Sakura Moon

Chapter 5

_**Zero's POV**_

'_She's breathing. Good then she only collapsed from blood-loss._ Just as I turned around to lay her on a nearby stone bench the asshole regained his composure and threw himself at me. I turned ready to catch his weight and throw him to the side, but someone beat me to it.

_**Itachi's POV**_

I grabbed Sasuke out of mid-air as he launched himself at the boy, once I knew that I had a firm grip on his collar I turned to see who he was going to attack. "I'm sorry about my otouto. He does not know how to treat women properly," I apologized, as I threw Sasuke over my shoulder, before looking at Sakura-san, "Is Sakura-san alright?" The boy nodded, "She's only passed out from the loss of blood," he whispered as he brushed a lock of her hair off her face. "SAKURA!" we both looked in the direction of the cry, which was the window to the chairman's office with a boy leaning out it. The boy launched himself out the window and came running toward us, he slowed down and walked to where Sakura-san was lying.

_**Shiki's POV**_

I looked from Sakura's form lying on the bench wondering what the hell had happened to her, the answer came from the red stain on her collar. I gently turned her head to the side and looked at the wound on her neck, at bite mark- Wait a second, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM! Seeing red I looked at Zero, "WHO THE HELL BIT MY SISTER!" I demanded. Zero pointed at the vampire that was at the moment thrown over the new guys shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then I recognized them, Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke, the brothers that Sakura was showing around the school. Obviously sensing my intentions Itachi shifted Sasuke off his shoulder and held him in front of me, "Go ahead," he dead-panned, "hit Sasuke as hard as you want, as many times as you want. Just leave him alive so that Okaa-sama can deal with him." I didn't need any more coaxing; I curled my hand into a fist and pulled my arm back, but just as I was about to throw my punch Kakashi stopped me.

_**Kakashi's POV**_

I stopped Shiki's punch before speaking, "I know how you feel right know Shiki, and believe me I want to tear Sasuke a new one just as much as you, but we should let Kaname-kun and Mikoto-chan deal with him," I turned to Itachi-kun and Zero, "Please come with me so that we can deal with this Itachi-kun. Zero could you take care of Sakura please? I would do it myself, but I as her father I should see that Sasuke is punished properly." I looked at Shiki as Zero picked up Sakura and Itachi-kun shifted Sasuke back up on his shoulder, "Shiki, you go with Zero, you should be with Sakura right now," I instructed softly before turning to walk back into the school building with Itachi-kun.

_**Chairman Cross' Guest Room**_*****__

_**Zero's POV**_

I gently laid Sakura down on the only bed in the room and rolled up my right sleeve past my elbow, lifted my wrist to my lips and without a second of hesitation I bit it. I rushed my wrist to Sakura's mouth while trying to not spill any blood on her. I had originally hoped that the smell of blood would have woken Sakura enough for her to feed on her own, but no such luck. Holding her chin I gently applied enough pressure to her jaw to open her mouth and eased my bleeding wrist into it. A few minutes passed before I felt Sakura clutch my wrist and begin to feed completely on instinct, five minutes later Sakura's eyes began to flutter open as she eased her hold on my wrist. Deciding that she had recovered enough I slowly retracted my wrist while stroking Sakura's hair tenderly.

_**Sakura's POV**_

The first things I remember after passing out from lack of blood is darkness in my mind, feeling of something warm on my lips and tasting blood on my tongue. Slowly I opened my eyes to find Zero wrapping his wrist up using his neck tie then he turned to me and used his sleeve to wipe his blood off of my lips.

"How are you doing?" he whispered softly almost as if he was afraid of my answer. "Better, thank you Zero-kun," I hummed my voice as soft and gentle as a spring breeze. Of course then Shiki spoke up from the corner he was standing in, "Anata wa imoto o oruraito sa rete imasu ka? (Sister are you alright?)" He muttered.

'_Eeep did I really worry him that much? Shiki only speaks Japanese when he is worried about something or someone!' _"I'm fine now Shiki," I assured before muttering, "at least thanks to Zero I am." Hearing my side comment Zero blushed before questioning Shiki, "What happened to the asshole?"

"Kakashi and Itachi-sama have taken Sasuke to Kaname-sama and Chairman Cross. The four of them will see that the he is punished accordingly. Kakashi also mentioned having Itachi-sama and Sasuke's mother, Mikoto-sama, weigh in on the decision of Sasuke's punishment," he explained softly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Uchiha Mansion**_

_**Mikoto's POV**_

I looked down at the pile of crystalline dust that was once the love of my life sadly, "Why Fugaku-kun? Why were you planning to help him kill the council, including me?" I asked the pile not expecting an answer. I shed a single tear and shock my head, "It doesn't matter now," I whispered as I turned to leave the ball room and head to my bedroom. _'I knew Fugaku-kun insisting to sleep in a separate bedroom was a bad sign.'_ I looked down at my gown as I walked to my room, _'One more gown into the trash it seems. Hm. Oh well, I didn't like this gown all that much anyway,'_ I walked through my room straight to the bathroom to freshen up. "Even though I managed to stop Fugaku I can't say it was without trouble or say that I emerged unscathed," I muttered to myself as I washed off the dried combination of Fugaku's and my blood on my arms and hands and watched the red tinted water swirl down the shower drain before I turned off the shower. I emerged from my bathroom in my bathrobe and headed to my closet, just as I reached for the door handle the phone rang. I grabbed the handset from its charger on my night table and pressed the talk button.

"Hello Uchiha Mikoto, speaking?" I asked and waited for an answer as I turned back to my closet.

"Mikoto-chan, it's Kakashi. I need you to come to Cross Academy; there's been a problem with Sasuke," was what came across the line next, and frankly the news shocked me.

"What happened?! Is Sasuke-chan alright?!" I panicked worried for my son's safety. I heard Kakashi breathe deeply obviously steeling himself for what he was about to say, "I'm sorry Mikoto-chan," Kakashi paused for a split second to sigh, and in that split second I imagined thousands of possibilities (mostly ending in Sasuke-chan's death), before he continued, " Sasuke _**is**_ the problem, Mikoto. He attacked Sakura, he drained her to the point where she passed out." I froze and all the possible problems seemed to pale in comparison to what Kakashi told me. _'Sasuke __**attacked **__Saku-chan!? It doesn't make sense!' _I swallowed, "I'll be at Cross Academy shortly Kakashi-san. Thank you for calling me," I muttered softly and pressed the end button on the phone. I slumped to the floor in shock. _'Why? Why would Sasuke do such a thing?"_ I remained on the floor for a moment longer before shakily standing up again, I had to get ready to leave for the school, ready to face my youngest son and give him the proper punishment for assaulting a fellow vampire.

_**Kakashi's POV**_

I looked at Sasuke and could not help but glare at him. Mikoto-chan maybe like a sister to me but Sasuke just attacked **my** little girl, he would receive the proper punishment, he had to, no matter what Mikoto-chan thought. _'No, clam down Kakashi; Mikoto will understand. Besides she thinks the world of Sakura, she'll punish Sasuke accordingly.' _Speaking of my little girl I should go see how she's doing. I turned to the door just as it opened and Kaname-kun and Chariman Cross stepped in, "Kakashi, I'll understand if you wish to go see Sakura-chan now," Cross stated straight-faced with a hand on my shoulder, "I'm a father as well so I know that you're worried."

'Thank you Chairman," I muttered gratefully at the door I added over my shoulder, "You should know that I have already contacted Mikoto-chan, she'll be here shortly."

_**Down the hall from the Chairman's office**_

I walked down the hall alone, all was quiet, at least it was until the sound of hurried footsteps began to echo toward me. Shortly after the footsteps started a figure appeared, Mikoto-chan's figure. "Kakashi, where is Sasuke?" she asked coldly. I pointed over my shoulder, "Behind the door marked 'Chairman' with Kaname-kun and Chairman Cross," I said bluntly, "I'll return shortly, once I've checked up on Sakura."

"I can't apologize enough for what Sasuke has done. All I can say is that I truly am sorry for how easily Sasuke was influenced by his father's opinions and ideals," Mikoto-chan muttered with a cold yet sad tone, "I hope Saku-chan does not suffer too long from the after-effects of the blood-loss." I merely gave my thanks before letting her pass me and continuing on my way to Zero's room.

_**Zero's Room (Chairman's Guest Room) 5 minutes later**_

I knocked before opening the door and walking into the room to the bed where Sakura was lying down with her head resting on the side of Zero's leg, "Sakura how are you holding up?" I asked softly as I stroked her hair lovingly.

"Better," she mumbled tiredly rubbing her eyes slowly, "Not 100% but definitely better." I felt my jaws clench tightly; I felt sickened by the thought that Sakura could have died if Zero had not been there to save Sakura; I knew that I would never forgive Sasuke for what he had done, but also I would never forgive myself for not being there to protect Sakura, my little girl, my little princess, my everything.

'_I should have known that something like this would happen; I know what Fugaku thought of Sakura, she was nothing to him, she was lower than dirt in his oh so respected opinion. And I should have known that his opinions would rub off on Sasuke; but luckily they did not rub off on Itachi.'_

I could feel Shiki watching me as leaned against the wall by the door watchin Sakura as I continued to beat myself up for not protecting Sakura, "Kakashi, it's not your fault, what happened to Sakura, it's the ass Sasuke's fault," he whispered darkly as he placed a hand on my shoulder as we both watched Sakura stretch herself across Zero's lap and slowly fall asleep. I took one more moment to watch Sakura snore softly and smile at her before pushing off the wall and heading to the door.

"I should go back to the chairman's office now," I whispered to Shiki without looking over my shoulder, "after all as the father of the assault victim it is only fair that I have a say in Sasuke's punishment." From the corner of my eye I saw Shiki nod understandingly not looking away from Sakura, I felt myself smile.

'_Shiki has not been so intent on not taking his eyes of Sakura since he first saw her as an infant in her cradle. He used always lean on the wall across from her and watch her cradle like a hawk would watch it's nest, and if his mother or I were carrying Sakura then he would shadow us until we would put her down. He was always hovering around her back then.'_

_**Chairman's Office 5 minutes later**_

I raised my hand to knock on the door, but I hesitated when I heard Mikoto-chan screaming at Sasuke, "-YOU USED FORCE TO FEED FROM SAKU-CHAN?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING UCHIHA SASUKE?!"

I heard Mikoto-chan stop to breath and Itachi-san took the chance to intervene, "Mother, he never thinks he only acts on impulse," at this point I deemed it safe to enter. Before the door even finished closing Mikoto-chan was on top of me shrieking franticly while clinging to my shirt, "Is Saku-chan alright? Will she recover soon?"

"Sakura will be just fine, Zero is taking care of her, and Shiki is close at hand in case anything happens," I answered soothingly as I peeled her hands of my shirt, rather forcefully might I add. I walked Mikoto-chan back to the sofa where Itachi was sitting and looked at Sasuke from the corner of my eye before sitting down myself.

"As for you Sasuke, well we'll see if you are going to be as safe as Sakura," I growled darkly with a silent promise of pain hidden in my words.

Sasuke merely smirked smugly at me and muttered, "That depends on what mother says."

As soon as the words left his mouth Mikoto was on her feet, "You wipe that smug look off your face right now Sasuke!" she shrieked as she slapped him across the face resulting in his head snapping to the side and a prominent red mark to appear on his cheek. _'Serves him right for trying to be a spoiled brat and hide behind his mother's skirts; if there is one thing Mikoto-chan can't stand it's avoiding one's responsibilities.'_

Sasuke looked at his mother in shock for she had never struck him before, but soon his shock melted into a blind rage and he cried, "You would side with that – _that thing_ instead of your own son!" His muscles tensed, coiling up like springs as he prepared to launch himself at his mother, and in that split second Kakashi looked at Itachi and nodded. In the blink of an eye the two had successfully restrained the furious pureblood stopping him from digging a deeper hole than the one he was already in.

Chairman Cross sighed, feeling sapped of all his usual energy by the situation in front of him. He cleared his throat loudly drawing the attention of the four purebloods which were also in the office, "Back to the point at hand. Sasuke's punishment," he directed firmly, "what will it be? Kakashi, seeing as Sakura is your daughter, you will have the final say on the decision."

Said vampire flicked his gaze up at Cross and nodded stiffly before snapping his eyes back down at the restrained youth under his arm and glaring icily at him promising great pain, suffering, and ultimately a very, _very slow death_. Kakashi opened his mouth but before his chosen judgment could pass his lips he was interrupted by Mikoto, "Perhaps Sakura should be the one to pass judgment," she offered stonily, "after all she is whom was most affected by Sasuke's transgressions."


	7. Author's Note

Hello to all the faithful readers of A Sakura Moon! I know you were expecting a new chapter, and have been for some time now, but I have, what I see as an important, issue to address first. I have recently received a review from a reader and made me realise that I left out a small detail in my story. The gist of the review was that Sakura's physical appearance kind of ruined the story for a certain reader, who has named themself tina20, anyway in 'A Sakura Moon' one of Sakura's abilities is going to be the ability to change her physical appearance, slightly, so there may be certain points in the story where I will mention Sakura's appearance, mostly when I decide, or rather when Sakura decides to change her hair and/or her eye colour. These changes in appearance **may** occur to emphasise Sakura's mood(s), when she is hunting a Level E, or just for the heck of it (because Sakura, as you all may find out later is the kind of person that will do something on a simple whim.) Anyway, I'm sorry tina20 for the confusion and/or disappointment you felt about Sakura's appearance in chapter 3, and everyone I hope I can get the next chapter(s) uploaded for you all to read soon.

Your ever-growing authoress,

Zero's Neko-Blossom (formerly SakuraBlossom995)


	8. Chapter 7

A Sakura Moon

Chapter 7

Sasuke's eyes widened in absolute terror as his mother's words sank into his brain.

'_She can't be serious!'_ he thought as he began to panic and tremble like a dry, dead leaf in an autumn breeze. Meanwhile Kakashi's eyes narrowed down to slits as he considered the new option, they then became half-lidded as an icy, sadistic smile blossomed across his face as he regarded Sasuke for a moment "What a splendid idea Mikoto-chan!" he purred sadistically, "I'll go retrieve Sakura immediately." Sasuke tried to swallow around the panic-induced lump that was beginning to take form in his throat. He knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that this was only going to end one way for him…painfully. Extremely so. _'Just kill me now! Please somebody KILL ME NOW!'_ he cried mentally as Kakashi walked out the door beginning to whistle a merry tune.

_**Meanwhile with Sakura, Shiki, and Zero**_

Shiki and Zero looked up from Sakura, who was feeding from her half-brother's wrist, when they heard the door begin to open to reveille Kakashi.

"Well…She's awake at least," Kakashi sighed gently as he glanced at his daughter. The two boys nodded before turning back to the girl sandwiched between them.

Sakura released her half-brother's wrist and slowly straightened her back from its previously slouched position as Zero rubbed her back soothingly. She licked her lips clean before looking at her father, "What's going to happen to that asshole Sasuke?" she hissed liked an extremely displeased cat. Kakashi tilted his head to the side as that sadistic smile, that same one that had Sasuke quivering in his seat earlier, crossed his face once more.

Zero glanced at Shiki questioningly while thinking, _'What the hell?'_ The other boy's only response was a glance and slight shrug. Meanwhile Sakura tilted her head innocently to the side with the air of a curious kitten that had just seen its reflection for the first time, "What?" Her father took a moment to chuckle and appreciate the adorable look on her face before answering.

"It was decided that you will not only choose, but also deal out Sasuke's punishment, my little Blossom," Kakashi explained softly with a smile, unable to refrain from using his old pet name for Sakura, "That is if you want to." Sakura nodded with smile. _'If Sasuke was scared by my smile earlier, then he would be pissing his pants and screaming like a girl if he could see Sakura's right now.' _Kakashi thought as he watched the sadistic smile slowly bloom across his daughter's face, it was the kind of smile that promised numerous ways of causing horrifying amounts of pain.

Zero and Shiki had both watched Sakura closely throughout her exchange with Kakashi. As she smiled their thoughts mirrored each others. _'I almost feel sorry for the Uchiha/Asshole. Almost.'_

Sakura looked at her father with a sadistic glint in her, now crystal blue eyes, "Well let's not keep everyone waiting," she purred dangerously, "especially not Sasuke, after all the suspense must be killing him."

'_If the suspence has not killed him yet, then whatever you have planned definitely will.'_ Kakashi thought with a slight shiver at the look in Sakura's eyes

Sakura began to stand from her spot on the bed, but barely a second after her legs gave out beneath her. She prepare for feeling of the hard floor colliding with her butt, only to be met with the sensation of being swept up into someone's arms. Sakura looked up at Zero with a soft smile, "Thanks," she muttered in a voice as soft and sweet as soft-serve ice cream.

"Anytime my hime," he whispered gently with a smile causing Sakura to blush and Shiki to do a double-take of Zero's face.

_'Hell must have frozen over if he is smiling so openly!'_ Shiki thought in alarm.

_**5 minute later at the Chairman's office**_

Itachi, Cross, and Mikoto looked up from their discussion as the door opened and Zero walked in carrying Sakura and was quickly followed by Shiki and Kakashi.

Mikoto shot up from the couch and over to Sakura upon seeing her pale complexion, "How are you feeling Saku-chan? Do you need anything? Anything at all?" she fussed as she shadowed Zero back to the couch.

"I'm fine Mikoto-sama, really," Sakura soothed as Zero sat down and shifted her until she was sitting in his lap, but still facing Sasuke and Itachi. The older of the two brothers looked closely at her eyes. _'Crystal blue…probably an after effect of having fed from Shiki to replace all the blood that Sasuke took.'_ Itachi thought before tuning back into what Sakura was saying to his younger brother.

"Now then Sasuke, as for your punishment-" Zero cut her off by whispering something into her ear, something that made her smile and giggle sadistically as she nodded once slowly in agreement.

_'Oh shit!'_ Sasuke thought with a gulp as he began to shake with complete terror,_ 'That can't mean anything good…for me at least.'_

"We should probably relocate to the shooting range in the basement," Sakura giggled sweetly, making Sasuke shiver, "This is going to be a little messy."

_'And I thought Kakashi could be scary_!' thought Cross and Itachi,_ 'Sakura makes him look as innocent as a fluffy kitten!'_

_**At the shooting range**_

Sakura stood across from Sasuke with Zero at her side holding Bloody Rose in his hand. "You ready Sasuke-kun?" she purred mockingly with a sadistic smile.

"Does it really matter?" he squeaked back in fear.

"Nope," Zero muttered coldly, before taking aim at Sasuke's knees and firing, twice. Sasuke heard the crack of Bloody Rose then felt the horrendous pain of his kneecaps shattering as the two bullets tore through them. His knees gave out from under him causing him to collapse to the ground screaming.

"You happy Sakura?!" he bit out through the tears of pain that he had been unable to hold back.

"Hmmmm. Not quite," the girl hummed with a certain look in her eyes.

Shiki and Kakashi's eyes widened as they recognised the look, _'That's the same look she had while fighting the hunters last night,'_ they thought with a slight shudder.

'_Oh fuck me!'_ Sasuke thought as Sakura stalked towards him like a lioness towards an unsuspecting zebra.

Sasuke was so busy watching and waiting for her to rip his throat out, that he did not notice the mass of crystal slowly climbing up his form until it had reached his throat, at which point the mass had ceased to grow. Once he was encased in crystal Sakura focused on how tightly he was imprisoned, Sasuke began to panic as the crystal constricted tighter and tighter, like a boa constrictor slowly squeezing the life out of it's next meal. It squeezed more and more at an excruciatingly slow rate, it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe as the seconds passed by, "Okaa-san, please make her stop!" he wheezed urgently as he struggled to draw breath.

Mikoto watched coldly as Sasuke was slowly being crushed to death then glanced at Sakura through the corner of her eye, "As much as he deserves punishment, Sakura-chan, please let him live at least," she whispered to the only other woman in the room, letting everyone know she was serious by not shortening Sakura's name.

"You needn't worry Mikoto-sama," Sakura purred softly, "I plan on letting Sasuke live." With her haunting words and tone still hanging in the air, Sakura crushed Sasuke's limbs in the blink of an eye, without so much as batting an eyelash. All that was heard was the snap and crunch of breaking bones accompanied by the sickening pop of Sasuke's joints and his loud, pain filled scream. As his scream faded Sakura smiled at him sweetly, though her face and voice were both twisted sadistically, "Now I am happy Sasuke," she chirped before turning to face Zero.

Sasuke looked at her with a tearful glare, "You sadistic bitch!" he bit out through his teeth that he had clenched in pain. Sakura's eyes dangerously narrowed down to cat-like slits and she slowly turned to face him again.

She closed the distance between them swiftly and with the grace and elegance that only a respected vampire could achieve. "You should not have said that," she murmured with a cat-like hiss before reaching back preparing to backhand him. But before she could deliver the blow to his face her body became encompassed by a light green glow that shrunk down to the size of a small dinner plate. As the glow faded all the occupants of the room found Sakura's form had been replaced by a small, fluffy Persian cat with soft white fur, which had the slightest hint of pink in it, and bright green eyes.


	9. Author's Note 2

I'm so sorry to everyone who is anxiously awaiting the next chapter of A Sakura Moon to be posted! :'( I know it has been over a year since I last posted anything in the way of chapters, as it is I have been dealing with a very serious and urgent health issue but I will be on the mend very soon and hope to be writing and posting in the very near future! :)

Your ever-growing authoress,

Zero's Neko-Blossom


End file.
